Form V: Shien / Djem So
Form V: Shien / Djem So, The Way of the Krayt Dragon, or The Perseverance Form was the fifth of seven forms recognized as canon by the last Jedi Council for lightsaber combat. It was developed by practitioners of Form III: Soresu, who felt that the defensively-minded form would unnecessarily extend time spent in combat by forcing its users to wait for an opportunity to strike, rather than creating their own openings. Shien, considered the classical Form V, was more adept at blocking blaster bolts, whereas Djem So, developed later, was designed for lightsaber combat. Both Shien and Djem So were designed to use the opponent's attack against them, as evidenced by Shien's focus on returning blaster bolts to their origin. Description Form V was created by Form III masters who preferred a more offensive style, since the defensive nature of Form III could lead to prolonged combat. It evolved into an accepted style by combining the defensive maneuvers of Form III with the more aggressive philosophy and tactics of Form II. Form V also required a higher level of physical strength than the other lightsaber forms, due to its focus on complete domination of opponents. Form V had two distinct variations: Shien and Djem So. Shien To the Jedi of the ancient Republic who developed and employed the classical Form V, Shien, the form was known as the Perseverance Form. Shien was described as being well adapted to guarding against blaster fire and enemy strikes without compromising one's ability to launch powerful counterattacks, though was less effective against a single opponent. Shien was known to have existed at least as early as the Jedi Civil War. With its focus against blaster fire, Shien kept in mind that Jedi were often outnumbered by their opponents and needed to defend themselves while retaining offensive capability.The opening stance for Shien was a high guard position, with the hilt held in a two-handed grip above the user's head, and the blade angled upwards and behind the user. The dominant leg would be back, enabling powerful step-through strikes to be utilized. Djem So Djem So was the creation of a group of Form III masters who felt that Soresu was too passive. It addressed the shortcomings of Form III, in which a Jedi Master may have proved to be undefeatable but was likewise unable to overcome a skilled opponent. Utilizing a combination of blocks and parries, a Djem So user had a proper foundation in terms of defense against both ranged and melee attacks. While a Soresu user stayed on the defensive, however, and only counterattacked when necessary or when an opening appeared in his opponent's defense, a Djem So practitioner was not nearly so measured. Immediately after defending against an opponent's strike, a Djem So stylist would follow with an attack of their own, bringing the force of the opponent's blow against them and seeking to dominate the duel. Djem So placed a heavy focus on pure strength and power, with wide, powerful strikes and parries followed by a counterattack. Applications Despite its metaphorical and literal strength, Form V was not without its weaknesses. Shien in particular was weak against a single opponent. Djem So had its own disadvantages, particularly a lack of mobility. However, a skilled duelist in Form V was capable of compensating for these weaknesses and employing the form effectively in combat. By the time of the Battle of Ruusan, the Djem So variant of Form V had been developed. Djem So had an emphasis on strength and power, allowing a user to make good use of his or her own physical size and strength. Power attacks from a Djem So user could even knock an opponent back just through sheer kinetic force, throwing them off balance and leaving them vulnerable to further brute force strikes and power blows that sought not just to penetrate an opponent's defense, but push them back and leave them unable to counterblow. Unlike Soresu or Ataru, Djem So required the user to not only counterattack, but press the assault, combining Force-enhanced strength with powerful blade combinations to overpower and overwhelm an opponent's defenses. Djem So's sheer power, when combined with physical and Force-imbued strength, was more than a match for Makashi's finesse and elegance when employed by a skilled practitioner. Anakin Skywalker initially employed Shien in his defeat against Dooku on Geonosis, but throughout the Clone Wars, he developed his practice of both Shien and Djem So. The many engagements of the Clone Wars, against both mechanical opponents and against lightsaber wielding Dark Jedi honed his skills. On the Invisible Hand, he deceived Dooku with a Shien opening stance and Ataru acrobatics, but partially through the duel, he returned to his powerful Djem So strokes. The Sith was barely able to deflect his blows and eventually was scorched by his own blade being forced back onto his own shoulder. Using Form V, Anakin pushed Dooku back with power blows, bolstered by use of rage in the fight, until he eventually disarmed and killed the Sith Lord. After losing to Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustafar, Darth Vader continued to employ a new variant of Form V, even more focused on sheer power, in his service to the dark side and quest to destroy the Jedi. Vader's again employed Form V on the Death Star versus his former master, and Kenobi sacrificed himself. Ironically, the same techniques used by him against his former master would be mirrored and used against him by his son. On Bespin, Luke revealed that he was an extraordinarily gifted duelist; after only one brief session with Obi-Wan Kenobi three years previously and a short period of study with Yoda, the inexperienced youth was able to hold his own against Darth Vader for a time. After that fateful duel, Luke further studied lightsaber skills he'd found in a journal left to him by Obi-Wan Kenobi, and greatly advanced in his abilities. Possessing the aptitude of his father, Skywalker managed to learn this form at a high degree without a Master at his side. Onboard the second Death Star, Luke mirrored Darth Vader's own Form V technique, and when finally provoked to anger responded with his own furious demonstration of the form's raw power; Palpatine observing in the background. Luke was finally able to duel Vader on an even footing, and even defeated the experienced Sith Lord. Djem So lightsaber design Lightsabers belonging to Djem So practitioners sometimes had a solid casing (either as a whole or in multiple sections for maximum protection against power surge deterioration) and a heavily shrouded or beveled blade emitter. The beveled emitter was designed to designate separate facets of the blade for either offensive or defensive purposes. Their hilts also commonly included ridged, occasionally thick, hand grips, as Djem So required its users to maintain a solid grip on the lightsaber hilt. See also *Lightsaber combat **Form I: Shii-Cho **Form II: Makashi **Form III: Soresu **Form IV: Ataru **Form VI: Niman **Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad Form V: Shien / Djem So